BORN AGAIN TO MEET AGAIN
by wolfblack74
Summary: Andre and oscar part with death on 1789 ..after 182 years they born again ...and now they meet again..at july 12 2006
1. Chapter 1

Original Story : by riyoko ikeda ( Rose of versailles )

And this story my fan to rose of versailles, please give your suggest

BORN AGAIN TO MEET AGAIN

I**mmortality by celine dion**  
I make my journey through eternity  
I keep the memory of you and me inside

Fulfill your destiny,  
Is there within the child,  
My storm will never end,  
My fate is on the wind,  
The king of hearts, the joker's wild,  
But we don't say goodbye,  
I'll make them all remember me

Cos I have found a dream that must  
Come true,  
Every ounce of me must see it though,  
But you are my only  
I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to  
Play,  
Hand over my heart I'll find my way,  
I will make them give to me

Immortality  
There is a vision and a fire in me  
I keep the memory of you and me,  
Inside  
And we don't say goodbye  
We don't say goodbye  
With all my love for you  
And what else we may do  
We don't say, goodbye...

Paris July 12 2006

Oscar mind

My name Oscar, I women ..now I joint with army French Republic, until now my age 30 years old, I feel wait to meet some one which I don't know who is, but I belive that man not women, poeple say my family noble, but on 21 century who care with noble which lost many years ago, maybe my family only one noble family still exist on this country, and my family have company group enter list big five on the world, but I don't care with that , I prefer joint with army rather than do business my family

_she open door bed room when hear frank call him _

"Morning mademosille", frank greetting, "your parent wait for breakfast "

i" I will go immediatly " she smile.

at breakfast

"Oscar tonight we will invite guest would be right hand on jarje group, I hope you back at time, cause you only one heir you must know and give value about him,"

" and I must marry him ? ooo papa please , don't order married, now I not yet thinking go married"

" I order you see and give value not order you marry him , it's do cause you never want do this bussines"

" ok..ok papa I will back at time...see you tonight "

Andre mind :

Finally my presentation receive with jarje group, I don't know why I really familier with that family, tonight I will go to jarje home, why I fell wait this moment too long,

_Andre look out the window apartemen_

This year my age 31 years old, until now I still feel wait someone , I really miss her , _he close his eye_ I don't know who is, will I meet her immediatly ?

night

_frank open door_

Good night frank...andre smile

Mounsure Andre... welcome , Mounsure jarje wait,...

"Thanks frank"

_andre follow frank go to family room,_ everything not new thing for me why ...I feel that I ever had live on this house, _suddenly she stop walk, he look door front him_,

"what happen mounsure Andre ?'

" oh... nothing... frank what room that ?"

"that bed room mademosille Oscar ..why ...?"

" nothing ..."

what happen with me , ... I had crazy ...mybe I nerveus..huh he take a brathe

_Oscar open front door_

"Welcome mademosille you little late"

"So many duty today... guest had come ?"

"Yes he with your father now "

_Oscar smile _.._suddenly she stop walking_...oh why my heart pounded ...my hand ... I feel I will meet with some one which long long time I not meet...

"Mademosille what happen ?"

" oh no frank nothing ..."

_and then she enter room family_

"O honey come in ...Andre this my daughter, "

_Andre and Oscar to gaze_

Andre mind

Blue eyes, blonde hair ...my God...this smell, uniform ...why I fell fragnat my past on front me..but when ?

Oscar mind :

Hair and eye black... his smell ...fragnat... since when

Their eyes glistened with tear...

Andre and Oscar on 1789 their love apart with death now after 187 years they born again and on July 12 2006 they meet again...so are they will reply their love ...their dream ...

to be continue...

**VISIT **


	2. Chapter 2

Original Story : by riyoko ikeda ( Rose of versailles )

And this story my fan to rose of versailles, please give your suggest

**EPISODE II **

**BORN AGAIN TO MEET AGAIN**

"_Here you and I _

_Have be come accustomed together_

_Make the love and affection _

_My happines with you_

_Did you ever request_

_Day the most happy_

_I write we both name_

_Here in heaven " _

Oscar smile .." nice to meet you monsier Andre "

" I too mademiosele "

" oke honey I will go meet Jaquesh , and Frank will accompany you " Oscar father stand up

"send my regrad to Jaquesh papa " Oscar kiss father check

" night monsier Jarje " andre stand up and shook his hand

_Andre drink his tea and oscar look andre..._

"any something in my face mademiosele "

" no. Just I feel I ever meet you and call me Oscar hear sound nice "

' I feel too mademiosele but I sure this night I the first time I meet you "

and during meeting Oscar and Andre not conversation about interview, they both told their experience, as if they old friend which long time not meet, and that make Frank surprise, usually if oscar meet someone which connected with relation company she only say hello ,sake courteous, and go to this room, so fank continue of meeting, her father and frank know Oscar never interest with bussines but at the night Oscar look defferent, when Andre back she accompany until front door

several day after they both meet something start grow on they heart .

----------Military Office----------------

_Oscar walk on coridor _

"Morning Colonel Jarje... "

"Morning Alan who develop time mechine project "

" Immediatlly Colonel ...can I ask something ? "

"yes what "

" you look happy latest "

" Really...ah just only your feel " _she smile and enter her room_

_light mobilephone blink oscar read messege _

"DID YOU LUNCH TOGETHER ? " messege from Andre

"OKE" Oscar reply messege. And she smile...

_hear door knocked_

"Execused me colonel..." Captain Jeroder enter and honor to her

"What happen ..? "

" This report about case criminal which lost from prison, and he turn time and now he at 1794.."

" amazing ..I not guess he turn time as far as, "

" so when we cath him ...

" well ...wait alan work, if the mechine complete we can cath him "

captain Jeroder still front her..

" anything else ?..."

" colonel can we lunch together ?'

Oscar face look surprised

" Sorry Captain I have date.. Oscar smile ? "

" no problem ..I hope next time you give me time for me ..execused me " Captain Jeroder walk out and close door ..

he take a brathe look dor front him " _Oscar why nothing space in your heart for me..._"

" Captain Jeroder what happen " hear sound voice familiar

" Alan ...come on litle something will ask you ?

" yes "

" You know colonel Jarje ,..who man which lunch together with her ?"

" I don't know mybe General Lamberks, will discussion about we project "

" I think no..you look she different latest "

" Yes more beautifull, honest, like rose '

"She fall in love " Jeroder assumsed

"What... but with who...finally rose ice melted " alan surprised

' my feeling with someone wich date to lunch " Jeroder face look melancholy

"are you jealous ?"

"why Alan .. I love her since at military school she my instruktur that time "

Alan smile

"But it's not definetly yet ..you still have opportunity" Alan slapped his shoulder

--------- AT RESTORANT -----------

"_small restorant but cleaned_ " _Andre enter and saw Oscar sit teable near windows her blonde hair look beautiful_ "_venus had wait "_ _litle smile on his lips_

" wait too long ? "

" no I just arived " _her face look happy_ " I not yet order.."

andre look sorrounding.." nice restorant do you often here ?"

" yes this my favorite restorant simple menu nice atmosphere "

" I think you noble have anything you choice excellent restorant "

" hei ... we live on 21 century nothing noble French be come republic 186 years ago "

Andre laugh ...

"What your choice " he open book menu

" mmmm this...natural water and cofee "

" I same too "

and then they order ..

Andre look Oscar

"What ...? "

" with uniform sometime you like mars but softness like venus why you choice joint with army, you have anything company group title ?

"I have reason, but now I can't tell you ..?

" don't tell if you wan't tell "

they order come and they start eat

Andre look Oscar eat

" did you ever go to Arras ? "

" yes beautifull sunshine "

would you go there again wit me ?"

"An...dre but I... not have time off "

" request official leave, please ..I want fill my promise to you "

her stared eyes " did you ever promise to me ?"

"_ups.. why tell my feel that I ever promise her ..but when.."_

" sorry I think I had promise go to arass with you "

Oscar smile and he think "_yes Andre I feel you ever promise to me will bring me to arass but when you tell me that ?" _

Andre had promised to Oscar would go to arrass but its 186 years ago

" oke I must back office i will tell to you if I have time of. "

_Oscar and Andre stand up, walk together to parkir area, Andre accompany to her car _

" see you Andre " Andre waved at her.

Tobe continue

Visit 


	3. Chapter 3

Original Story : by riyoko ikeda ( Rose of versailles )

And this story my fan to rose of versailles, please give your suggest

**EPISODE III**

**BORN AGAIN TO MEET AGAIN**

**When You Tell Me That you Love Me **( Diana ross and west live)

I wanna call the star, down from the sky everytime you touch me, I become a hero

I wanna live the day ,that never dayand make you save no matter were you are

I wanna change of the world, only for youand bring you, everything you as for

Or if imposible I wanna donothing is about me

I wanna so close under the rainand shining like the candle in the dark

I wanna kiss the smile, and feel when you tell me that you love

I know what beautifull looking at you

If the world lies you are the true

And baby

In the world witout you I am always hungry , I need you so much your love make me stranger

_Oscar open front door ...her face look tired_

" Night mademoisele, some one wait you "

" who ? "

" Monsier Andre "

" _her face look happy, and hurry go room family, when enter room look Andre wacthing painting _

" Good painting ..who old this painting ?"

" My grandma say 186 years "

" woww really old..who is models, wearing battle attire, like mars "

" she my ancestor, her name same with me, young daughter of 6 daughter "

" all women so why name jarje exist until now ?"

" son from first daughter replace name be jarje and continue until now "

"and she joint army too ? "

" yes and die at july 14 1789 "

" she really duplicate you, when first time saw this I think is you "

Oscar smile " Andre any something ...why you wait me ?"

"mmh I just ..just want determine you back home savely "

she feel warm hear Andre told like that

" oke .. I back home night ...oscar ...sleep well "

" night... Andre "

--------------------------------MILITARY OFFICE -------------------------------

Knock...knock...

Alan enter room

What hapen ...Alan...?

Time mechine ready colonel

Oke show to me...

They walk to lab..there are Captain Jeroder too

This colonel with this tool we can go around time and came back anytime we want " alan show litle box like iPod " controlled can do from here and from anywhere we be, this tool complete with signal satelitte from here , I sure he have same tool to "

" did you try this "

" yes colonel I just back from 1960"

" excellent, captain Jeroder recruitment team 4 person include me and 1 doctor with complete equipment ..and I will report to Generall Lambers "

-----------GENERAL ROOM -----------

" are you ready go to 1794 ?"

" yes general "

" he danger enemy, and French situation at 1794 crowded 5 year after revolotion, as much as posible you can cath fast and don't make suspicious poeple at 1794"

"yes general"

"oke I only give suggest tell to your father, if you go 1794, he my friend, and you only one daughter and not yet married"

Oscar smile " I do general '

--------------JARJE GROUP COMPANY ----------------------------

Room director

" Lassal I want know report new car will lounching next month "

" Immediatlly sir " Lassal put phone

door secretary room open

" hallo Lassal "

"mademoisele ..! how are you ...? " Lassal surprised

" fine ...Andre bussy or maybe guest on his room ?'

" no ..not guest too ..I will informed him"

" no Lassal thanks "

_Oscar enter room_

"Put report on teable " Andre order witout his gazed shifted from computer

" but I not yet print my report , I prefer talk to you "

_Andre hear familiar sound , he turn his body and smile_

" I distrub " ...

" course no", then andre press phone " Lassal handle any phone for me and bring 2 tea "

" please sit down ..any something ..?

_Oscar sit down on sofa_ ' if not something I can not come here ?"

" oo course no this yours company everytime welcome to you

_Lassal enter bring 2 tea_ " tea mademoisele " Lassal invite and she walk out

Oscar drink tea

' Andre I get duty cath enemy '

" so ..its your job . usually you do that and in fact you ever delivery to africa "

" but its special I delivery to 1974 "

" wa ha.. ha.." Andre laugh " so you will meet Napoleon Bonaparte "

" I seriously ..actually this secreet , danger enemy lost from prison and he turn time to 1794 " her face look seriously "

Andre silent

"and I hope please replacement me if be accident to me...continue this group "

" no I refuse..

" Andre please , my father trust you "

" bring me "

" What its imposible you not police or army "

" Oscar listen " he move and sit near her " I don't care with anything in the world, if replacement with you , since the first time I meet you I fall in love with you,maybe before I meet you I had love you " he hold her hand

Oscar mind " _why I feel he told to me before but when..?_"

" An..dre..I ..I"

_before Oscar finished her talk Andre kiss her, Oscar surprised but second afterward she respond his kiss._

finally two heart to become one, continue love wich apart 186 years ago, but they not realize that they ever become one 186 years ago

"Oscar did you talk to your father "

" not yet but I think my father will give permition, she put her hand on his shoulder

" I will accompany you " and kiss her forehead"

-------------- JARJE HOME ---------------

" what ... oo my God...honey actually I don't like my daugther joint with commit suicide troops, but as your father I only can pray you save and back at this home savely "

" thanks papa" _Oscar embrace_ her father.."I thanks for God I be your daughter "

"Andre why you acompany her "

" yes monsier please give me official leave, when I back I will work without holiday "

: why you want acompany my daughter "

" she importand for me "

" really you love my daughter cos she my daugther "

' Monsier Jarje belive me I really love her , I still love her although she not your daughter, she my lungs"

Oscar father silent

" I give permition accompany her but not to marry him..this my decision "

" thanks monsier jarje "

and then he walk out ...

" Andre you.."

" Oscar don't worry I understand, he really love you , will give his daughter to someone new comer and only employees he will think twice, " Andre smile" but whatever happen I still love you"

_Oscar embrace him_

" Andre.."

' yes "

" I want dance with you '

" now ? "

" yes .." and then she put remote controll

_hear music Implora_

" ready " he put her hand at his shoulder "

" yes "

They both dance...their eyes gazed radiate love for their heart ...

Frank smile from behind door which open, "_mademoisele as long as my live follow your family I just saw you look happy_ " and then frank close door slowly

Tobe continue

Visit : 


	4. Chapter 4

Original Story : by riyoko ikeda ( Rose of versailles )

And this story my fan to rose of versailles, please give your suggest

**EPISODE IV**

**BORN AGAIN TO MEET AGAIN**

"_Together with you, spent more 1000 night_

_With you which I want together always_

_God if you give me opportunity give me permition to love him_

_I want once again to love him" _

_Day mission go 1794 come Oscar Andre , Alan , Jeroder 1 medicine staff , 2 day before that day _

" colonel Jarje cos his cv told he ever joint wit cross red international you can bring him, actually this mission secret..but I belive him "

" thanks general lamberks " Oscar honor to him

oke man ready ...and then their body cover with light and 2 second their body disappear

-------------------at 1794 ----------------

" woooo this paris 1794 really quiet beutifull" jean ( medicine ) surprise

" captain Jeroder who condition ? "

" everything fine colonel as we think this signal at here but weak he at this year " his voice cold

Alan saw its only smile, he know captain Jeroder jealous..

" Good you set tool strengthener signal to invaite him to here , " Oscar saw Andre , he look seriously type with his laptop

" what your type ? "

" I send my desicion temporary for car wich lounching to Lassal, and this car which will be rival with toyota " on monitor write "SEND MESSEGE SUCCES "

" I know why my father entrust jarje group for you "

" I think not yet he still test to me ," Andre stand up following Oscar, they both look souronding area.

" Not change ..this road this unrigated " Oscar mumble

" Yes .. how many we pass this road , look this sunset still beautifull "

suddenly they gazed

" Andre why I feel I ever live at that place ..?"

" I too oscar , but maybe only my feel .."

from distance cariagge aproach them, and stopped front Oscar and Andre two man out from carriage

" commander...Andre... you ..down from heaven "

" I saw light on sky unrigated and here... you remember me commander" that man touch her hand

" Execuse me man she not your commnder, " Andre obsure

" Andre you.. not remember me I Alain de Soison "

" Alain..? your face resamble with he " Andre pointed toward to Alan " but I not know you "

" Oscar I Bernand Chatilon Rosalie husband.. I think you die , I sure I attend burial you both " other man say "

" Colonel...!" jeroder run aproach Andre and Oscar

" put up hands in surender mans " Jeroder threathen guns to bernand and Alain de soison

" stop Colonel Jeroder don't shoot , Alan who report from program ?"

" they really from 1794 Colonel "

Oscar look Alain and Bernard

" Alain I m not your commander or your person which you know "

" your name and body ,hair really resembles "

" I see, but Im not her and Andre too , you belive or no we from future '

" what... " bernand surpraised

" Colonel target come !!!!"

" Good he enter trap , lets go to home wind mill " Oscar order

All run to house wind mill at midle unrigated

' How many person which come Captain Jeroder"

" three but 2 from 1794 "

" Oke wait minute, and then Oscar look Bernand and Alain de soison she undress keeping bullet jacket and give to Alain. " wearing this I do not want someone not have connected hurt about this mission."

Andre undress keeping bullet jacket too, and give to Bernard " I sure you have family wearing this jacket, this mission danger "

" Thanks Andre " Bernand smile

"Captain jeroder you move rigth and any oportunity send him to future don't wait , Alan you had you send messege to receive he "

" I did Colonel "

and then Oscar move turn left Andre followed her 5 step

' Hello Nicole we meet again " she threathen guns to Nicole ..

' colonel I had guess you cath me until this place

' you must back at future and account for action losting 1 village on africa with your project "

" he hee" he smile " no colonel they want its "

" Jeroder now ! "

_be equal Jeroder shoot ligth time mechine light infra red shine oscar head, and Andre saw that, he not know that ligt from guns, and then Andre jump cover oscar with his body while shoot to nicole partner_

" bang ...bang "

"argh..." Andre fall down front Oscar

" Andre..." Oscar surprised

jeane aproach them , " he shot on stomach and top chest lucky not on heart , Alan help me take andre to home wind mill " Alan and Jeane bring Andre

" Andre ..no Andre why you stupid .." oscar hold his hand

" Os..car ..I ..I" Andre dificult to breath

" stoped colonel I can't help him if you like that " jeane put andre on matrass

' no Andre don't leave me twice " oscar scream

" twice ." jeroder look confused, " but colone when ?"

_suddenly Oscar awaked_ " hah " _she remember that she was born at 1755, she remember now that she really be in love_ _Andre as which her servant_, _and then she fall down_

" I...I ...wan't lost him " she wishper..." I remember now .. acident July 13 .." She look Bernand Alain and Jeroder and she taking a breath

" you belive or not I was born on 1755, when I meet Andre for the first time I feel fragnant my past , but at the time I not remember " she silent ...reminisce her past

Jeroder, Alan , Bernand and Alain silent

" Alan send report "

" Captain Jeroder how condition ?"

" 2 man shot and die , Nicol had delivery to the future "

" thanks... " and she start cry..

" commander " Alain touch her

every body silent , only jean work to save Andre..1 hour later

"Colonel blood had stooped,bullet had out from his body but we must back to the future, he lost many blood Oscar stand up.." oke we back now " and then she look Alain and Bernand

" Goodbay.. I live at future now, Oscar Francoa de Jarje which you know had die at July 14 1789, I always remember you all, " _Oscar honor to Alain and bernard, smile and joint with other, light covered and their body dissapear._

" amazing..' alain said

" yes .. if I born again I want meet they again"

" I too"

-------------------2006 --------------------

AT HOSPITAL

_Oscar hold Andre hand look his face _

" _I remember now who is wich I wait...open your eyes Andre, I want see your black eyes , your smile and hear your sound " Oscar start cry again _

_Andre dream _

"What happen with me".._and then he saw battle "_ who is do battle...oh yes I ever battle at Tuilires...why oscar cry...I shoot don't cry Oscar..I here I will bring you.._And then view replacement_ _ he look the first time he meet oscar..he look Oscar cry.."_ why oscar cry again...I can't touch her , this time I go , God I love her , I can't hurt her twice, my hum only for her."

Andre open his eyes

" Andre ..."

" Os...car ... I had die ...?"

" no..." she kiss his chek

" I remember we ever meet before... you someone which I wait ..Oscar although time going turn, all which carry the melody of soul ..bring my feel which never end to you always yearned."

" yes I remember you had told that I love you too"

behind door room, Alan, Jeroder and frank listening conversation ..and they cry...

" Alan..."

" yes captain ..'

" I really have not opportunity "

Alan only smile

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

Original Story : by riyoko ikeda ( Rose of versailles )

And this story my fans to rose of versailles, please give your suggest

**EPISODE V ( last episode )**

**BORN AGAIN TO MEET AGAIN**

**From This Moment **( shania twain )

( I do that I'll always be there.I'd give anything

and everything and I will always care

through weakness and strength happiness and sorrow

I will Love you with every beat of my heart )

From this moment life has begunFrom this moment I have been blessed

From this moment you are the oneI live only for your happines

Right beside you is where I belongand for your love I'd give my last breath

From this moment onFrom this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heartFrom this moment as long as live

Can't wait to live my live with you I will love you, I promise you this

Can't wait to startThere is nothing I wouldn't give

You and i will never be apartfrom this moment on

My dream came true because of you

You are the reason I belive in love

And you're the answer to my prayer from up

Above

All we need is just the two of us

My dream came true because of you

--------JARJE GROUP COMPANY------------

LOBBY ROOM

"Lounching new car had succes congrulation sir " Lassal give congrulated

" Don't tell that it's begun we don't know why sell crop next " andre walk out.." Lassal I will back home ..so if anything else call my mobilephone "

" Sir wait... someone wait at your room "

" Who ?.."

" look by your self sir " Lassal smile

Andre walk to his room and someone wearing dress green metalic blonde hair set which accesoris hair look elegan

' oscar !..." Andre surprised

she smile ..." long ago I only make unifrom and never make dress for you, I make dress once that for Fersen not for you, now I be your wife I want make dress only for my husband, not other man "

Andre aproach her and embrace her put his hand at her waist " you look aprodite where we go tonight?"

"mmm how to only to walk enjoy atmosphere Paris at nigth "

Andre smile ... Oscar put her hand on his hand , they walk out ...

Near ...seine river they stopped

Oscar look andre " what your thinking "

" I am think 2 week ago finally your father give me permition marry his daugther ..and. long ago I your servant and after 186 years I meet you again I still your servant "

" are you feel my servant ?"

" no era had change you know , process we meet and go married fast only 2 month , cos I wan't wait again.

"yes, Andre remember you ask me why I choice joint army?"

" yes you will tell now "

" long ago you know me make uniform now I was born again so that you easy to find me. "

' Yes, before I meet you every women which uniform I always interest , but only for you I can feel fragnant my past "

Oscar smile " Andre one thing I really miss from you "

" what ?"

" I miss chocolate made you "

" lets go home I will make chocolate for you "

an then they enter car and go back

-----------END--------

thanks for read this story, sorry my english language bad, I hope you enjoy it, when I read Rose of versailles for the first time I saaad top couple death, and I immagine how if they born again and meet again, and this story crop from my immagine )


End file.
